Shibby and the Shibby Shibbiers
by hedwigmail
Summary: A foriegn exchange program brings Americans to Hogwarts. This is My first FanFic so please read it! If you r & r this story , I'll r&r yours. Note: Harry and Draco are not the MAIN characters in this story, because I made up my own.
1. Shibby 1: The Shibbys

Shibby and the Shibby Shibbiers  
  
By: Hedwigmail  
  
Author's note: My first fanfic! If it's horrible I'll stop comedy and move on to something more intense. Not really sure where this is going so yeah, anyway.... My big brother is my Proofreader but I could use more. If you're interested email me at hedwigfast.net.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, not even Ashton Kucher.  
  
Now the story!  
  
SHIBBY #1: THE SHIBBYS  
  
"Shibbbbbbbbbby!"  
  
"Where did that come from?" Ron asked as he jumped to his feet.  
  
"Down the hallway," Hermione exclaimed as Harry bolted out of the compartment.  
  
Kids were poking their heads out of the compartments. And then someone yelled...  
  
"Shibby! What's shibbying?"  
  
Everyone's heads shot towards a pair of 15-year-old twins standing in the middle of the hallway, one a boy and the other a girl.  
  
"Who are you?" the Weasley twins questioned the brown haired blue eyed twins.  
  
"We're the Shibbys from the United States of Shibbyville." they responded.  
  
"You're from America, aren't you?"Hermione asked.  
  
"Shibby!"  
  
"Why are you idiots talking like that?" came Malfoy's cold drawl.  
  
"What haven't you shibbys ever heard Shibby?"  
  
"Of course we have but what the bloody hell is 'Shibby' or 'shibbys' or 'shibbyville'." Pansy retorted.  
  
"You forgot shibbier"  
  
"Who are you? What are your names?" asked Lee Jordan interestedly.  
  
"We shibbied you shibbys. We're the Shibbys. I'm Shibby1 and she's Shibby2." the boy said.  
  
"What does 'Shibby' mean?" asked Ron exasperatedly.  
  
"Shibbys! It's Shibby! It shibbys anything."They said together.  
  
"It means anything?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah, shibbys!"  
  
Ashton Kutcher walks in and says  
  
"You just got shibbied."  
  
AN: Don't you just love it! lol. ;oD. My brother decided that it would be good to use 'Shibby' as about just every other word. Tell me how you like it. I know it was really short, so I'll do better next time. I'll try to post the next chapter really soon. 


	2. Shibby 2: Hoggsshibby

Shibby and the Shibby Shibbiers  
  
By: Hedwigmail  
  
AN: If the last chapter was confusing, learn more slang!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling or themselves.  
  
Now the story!  
  
SHIBBY #2: HOGSSHIBBY  
  
Ashton walks into a compartment and disappears.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Harry  
  
"Shibbys, that was Ashton Kutcher."  
  
"Who's Ashton Kutcher?"  
  
"You shibbys have never shibbied Ashton Kutcher?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Never shibbied Punk'd?"  
  
"Nope, wait, what did u just say?"  
  
"Do you shibbys even have cable?"  
  
"Cable what? shibby who?"  
  
"Shibby what?" Shibby1 said mockingly "Shibby TV. You know shibbyvision."  
  
"What's shibbyvision?"Malfoy asked interestedly.  
  
Shibby1, Schwab, Harry, Hermione and all the other muggleborns were dumb struck.  
  
"You've never heard of sv?" all the muggleborns Harry said together.  
  
"Nope," said Malfoy.  
  
"Never," said Ron. Everyone (but the muggleborns) nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"It's the end of the shibby," said Shibby1. Schwab nodded in agreement.  
  
"It's the end of the what?"  
  
"Shibby, you know the world," Fred and George said together.  
  
"How do you guys know that?" Ron questioned.  
  
"We pick things up quickly."  
  
"Yeah shibbys! You're shibbys too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're whats?"  
  
"Twins dude, twins," they replied.  
  
"Stop talking like that, you're scaring me!" Hermione whimpered.  
  
"Talking like what dude?"  
  
"That 'dude', it's creepy!"  
  
"Dude, I thought you were a muggleborn. You should be used to it."  
  
"I am, but it's creepy coming from you."  
  
The train slowed to a stop and the doors swung open. Everyone crammed out the door and onto a concrete platform in Hogsmead.  
  
"Dude, we're in Hogsshibby! If i was just a tad shibbier, id be in shibby heaven"  
  
AN: Sorry, this chapter is super short. I'll try to do better. And hopefully post super soon! 


End file.
